Welcome to the Railroad
by PureRoyalNative
Summary: Erica is a survivor from vault 75 who has been searching for her purpose in life. She hears about The Railroad through whispers among The Commonwealth and figures it is a start. That maybe they can help to guide her even if their ideals are not entirely her own. Then she meets Deacon and becomes even less sure of where her life is leading her. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Writer's Note: Another entry in my goal to pair up numerous people from the Fallout universe. As always I am happy to receive feedback, comments, and suggestions. I hope you enjoy!

(Boston Common, November, 2287)

Standing before the large, metal, fountain, Erica pops in the "Join The Railroad" holotape into her Pip-boy to listen to the voice of the person she seeks one more time. The female voice claims that once someone is ready, the Railroad will find them, but she feels she has waited long enough. Having heard rumors about "The Freedom Trail" has led her to this point. Before her a dilapidated sheet of wood with bright blue letters reads "At Journey's End Follow Freedom's Lantern." She looks down to the sidewalk and finds a cylinder disk that reads "Boston. The Freedom Trail" with the number seven painted in red and an arrow pointing at the letter A in trail.

"So the trail is suppose to be some kind of code?" She asks out loud to herself.

She types the letter and corresponding number into her Pip-boy. Looking back down at the sidewalk and sees a thin, red, brick path that leads to another cylinder disk. She huffs at the idea that it will take solving a puzzle to reach her destination.

"So not unlike Dorthy, I must follow the red, brick, road. I only hope that what waits at the end is not just smoke and mirrors."

She walks the beaten path. Approaching the Massachusetts State House she finds another disk coded '4 L." As she continues, she notices many sets of footprints that have kicked up the dirt along the sidewalk. Though you probably wouldn't notice them if you were not paying attention, it is obvious to her that she is not the only one who has the walked the trail in recent days. 'Other recruits?' She wonders. 'Hopefully not ambushers.'

The third disk rests in front of an old graveyard. It reads "2 A." She scans the area with her eyes and finds that someone has made quick work of some ghouls that must have been hiding among the trees and dead brush. Their bodies are scattered about the ground and their blood stains the walls of the buildings, but there is no trace of it among the soil. No doubt washed away by the rain. A rusting catches her ear and she raises her handgun towards the building to her right. She can see a large gap in the building's upper floor wall, where she can swear eyes are peering down at her. The hairs stand up on the back of her neck as her instincts take over.

"Who's there?" She hollers to the stalker. Her eyes scan the building but she finds nothing. Still she can feel a gaze locked on her. 'Are they using a stealth boy?' She looks for any kind of shimmer in the moonlight but there are only shadows. She keeps her focus on the building. "I know you're there! If you don't show yourself right now, I'll be forced to shoot!" Still nothing. Her hands become tight. She moves all her energy to her legs, preparing to jump out of the way of pending bullet fire. "Okay! I warned you! You better hope I never find out where you are!"

She keeps her aim as she quickly glances down at the trail to continue forward. As she turns around the next block she finds the forth disk that reads "6 O." Now just wanting to find the rest of the code as quickly as possible, she keeps her guard up while jogging along the path. She finds the disks reading "3 I" then "5 R" and "8 D."

She stops a moment in front of the Old North Church to catch her breath. She rests her back up against the statue of a man dressed in an eighteenth century, military, uniform with her gun against her chest. She still finds no one following her but she can't shake the feeling that she is not alone.

"Holy fuck! How many more numbers can there be?"

She takes in a few deep breaths then looks back down at the trail. She sees the red bricks traveling towards the church and to her surprise it ends at one final disk that rests at the foot of the entryway. She hurries over to it and it reads "1 R." She enters it in. Right away she can tell just by looking at the list what it spells.

"Railroad? Really? That is their _secret _code?" She sighs annoyed. "Well, I guess the only thing to do now is figure out what the code goes to." She looks up at the church and notices the symbol of a lantern just above the doorway. She remembers what the sign read. "At Journey's End Follow Freedom's Lantern." She steps up to the door and tries turning the knob. It is locked. "Of course. What did I expect?"

She pulls out a bobby pin from her match box she keeps in her hip pouch and uses it to make quick work of the lock. She steps inside and locks the door behind her. Finally she is able to feel a bit calmer knowing that whatever was watching her from outside can no longer see her. At least not without heat vision. The comforting feeling fades quickly however as the smell of rotted flesh tickles at her nose. She covers her face with her hand.

"Oh geez," she gags. "Can I step into a single building up here without being reminded that everything has become a tomb?"

Stepping into the nave of the church, she ponders why there are rows of benches facing a large cross on the far wall. 'So this is what a church looks like on the inside? Strange. I would think the chairs would be set up in a circle rather than in one direction. How is anyone suppose to share their opinions properly to the people behind them? Surely the group was not meant to just sit and listen. What a boring way to learn that would be.' Along the floor she notices more dead ghouls. 'Wow. Who ever came through here the first time was no joke. I wouldn't want to get on their bad side.'

Glancing around the room she quickly spots another symbol of a lantern above the east doorway. She follows the path to the next room which has a stairway leading down. A howl of wind surprises her and she readies her gun once again. 'It's just an old, creaky, building, Erica. You've got this.' Step by step she descends the staircase. The retched smell becomes even more potent. 'Oh jeez. Could they at least try to keep this place to a point, so people don't end up puking their guts out? Or is that also a test to prove who is worthy?' Unable to take the smell any longer, she does her best to take in as little air as possible and hold her breath for as long as she can.

The long hallway comes to a dead end. She drops her shoulders thinking this whole thing has been a waste of time. She then notices another disk propped up on the right wall. There is another red arrow pointing to the letters on the disk. She places her fingers onto it and notices how the disk presses inward like a giant button.

"Is this where I put in the code?"

One by one she enters the letters into the mechanizem and as she press the final letter, D, into it, the sound of a lock can be heard unlatching then a secrete door reveals itself to her left. She jumps back from it expecting there to be more traps within. Once the door fully opens she inches her way up to it and peers into the darkness. There is nothing to be seen but she can hear the sound of breathing from somewhere deeper inside. She raises her handgun to her chest.

"Hello?" She calls into the darkness. "Who's there?"

A light suddenly flips on and she is temporarily blinded. She hides herself back against the entryway. Once she has a moment to adjust she peers into the room again. She finds two people just standing at the other end of the room as if they are waiting for her.

"Are you friend or foe?" She calls to them.

"We have been expecting you Ms. 75. Please come in," greets the red headed woman in a curious tone.

Erica steps into the hall still with her gun at the ready. She scans the room for any turrets or traps. "Who are you people?"

"Don't worry. No harm will come to you here, so long as you mean no harm to us. My name is Desdemona." She turns to the man on her left. "This is my right-hand man, Deacon. We are the leaders of the Railroad. It is nice to finally meet you."

Erica sets her gun to her side but still keeps it at the ready. "How did you know I was coming?"

"You could say it's what I'm good at," Deacon answers with a smile.

Erica gets an uneasy feeling from him since she can't see his eyes through his dark sunglasses.

"The Railroad has eyes all over the Commonwealth. I am sure you have heard the rumors that have been popping up, about a man named Nate who has been helping the Railroad grow?"

"I have. I've also heard about how you guys are accepting of anyone as long as they are willing to help in the fight to save synths," says Erica.

Desdemona looks to her impressed. "So does that mean you are in favor of synths having the same rights and freedoms as humans?"

Erica takes a moment to think of a proper response. "Well... I'm not against it."

"I suppose that's a start," Desdemona is a bit disappointed by her response.

"So is that really what you guys are trying to do here? Making the world a place where synths and humans can live free side by side?"

Deacon speaks up, "We're not about saving the world, too big a job for too few. But we're trying to make it a better one. One synth at a time. And care about the little guys. Maybe lend a hand on the side. Not as much as some would like. But hey, it's something. People think our missions are all about synths. But there's more going on. We're building a better, brighter Commonwealth."

"I guess that makes sense."

"So are you still interested in joining up?" Asks Desdemona.

"Sure. Sign me up." Erica finally sets her gun back in its holster.

Desdemona's eyes lighten. "Fantastic. So what shall we call you?"

"Um... my name is Erica. You can just call me that."

Desdemona asks, "So it's just Erica? You don't have a last name?"

She ponders at her question. "A last name? You mean like... if I were married?"

Desdemona is taken back by her response. "Well I guess. Sort of..." She shakes her head. Never mind. Just Erica is fine. So I take it from your jumpsuit and Pip-boy that you were once a vault dweller. Vault 75 according to the number. I haven't heard of that one."

"It was only recently that the door to the vault was opened. Due to... complications our two hundred and ten year confinement came to an end."

"I see. Were there any other survivors?"

"Only a handful. I myself was badly injured when I escaped so I'm not sure how well the others got away."

"You were injured? What happened while the doors were opening?"

Erica lowers her eyes. "I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind."

"Oh uh... I'm sorry. I guess I'll just let Deacon take things from here. But if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask."

"Okay, thank you."

Desdemona exits the room through a door at her back leaving the two of them in an awkward situation.

"So it was Eric, right?" Deacon asks sarcastically.

"It's Eric-a," she corrects.

"I know, but I'm gonna call you Eric."

Right away she finds herself becoming annoyed by him. "Why?" She asks demanding an answer.

"Because I like to give everyone a pet name. You do know what a pet name is, right?"

She grumbles annoyed, "A name that is used instead of someone's usual first name to express fondness or familiarity. Yes. I know what a pet name is."

"Well, I just wanted to be sure since you didn't seem to know what a last name is."

Erica becomes angry feeling he has insulted her. "Look buddy. Just because I didn't understand the context of the question does not mean I'm simple. I'll have you know my IQ is exactly 140 and my G.P.A. is a 4.0."

"Really? Cause you don't act like-"

"Like what? Like those traitorous, asshole, scientists back in the vault?"

Deacon realizes he has struck a nerve with her. "Okay, let's put a pin in that. Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Let's just start over. My name is Deacon. Just Deacon so I can relate."

"Ha ha, real funny."

"I'm serious. I haven't had a last name since I changed it a few years back. I like to keep people guessing. I even put myself under the knife every year or two. New face, new body - you know, the full makeover. I've even changed myself to look like a woman, and once a ghoul." He chuckles. "Gunner's have had bounties on me. Well, me under different names and faces. I wanted to see how many slots I could fill on their most wanted list."

"It sounds to me like you're hiding from something. What is it?"

"Hiding? What could I possibly be hiding from? I am the very definition of innocence. We're just going to spend all day playing canasta. Promise."

"Yeah, right. So I take it the reason we are even talking is because you're going to be my new partner?"

"That's right!"

"Great," Erica grumbles while rolling her eyes.

Deacon can feel her disdain for him filling the air around them. "Look, I don't want you to think that this is happening because you're not good enough to fight your own battles. You are, and we know you are, but around here we like to make sure everyone has an extra pair of eyes. You already have a jump start on most recruits just on your instincts alone. Instinct is a powerful tool in our business. Rely on it, train it up. It'll save your life."

"So then what is our first mission?"

"The first thing we need to do is get you aquanted with everyone. Right now the majority of our higher ups are right here under our feet. We ask that you_ never_ tell _anyone _where this hide out is. If people want to join our cause, we always tell them to follow the freedom trail. That's it." Deacon looks to the entryway. "Speaking of..." He walks over and flips the switch to close the door. He then returns to her side. "After that, we'll be going for a walk. I have some people to meet up with topside."

"But, I just got here. Can't we at least take a break?"

Deacon shakes his head. "I'm afraid there will be no time for that. Things are moving fast right now, what with Nate being out there every day fighting to strengthen our cause. Now more than ever the people need us and it is our job to answer their calls."

He leads her inside where she meets the whole gag. Carrington, P.A.M, Drummer Boy, Tom, and a few other new recruits. After getting a debriefing, having a bite to eat, then prepping for their mission, they head out the church's sewer exit to keep the traffic from the entrance to as minimal as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Deacon leads them northwest to Bunker Hill where they meet up with Old Man Stockton who gives them a lead to where they can find a "Tourist." Continuing to travel northwest, they follow the railsigns to Wattz Consumer Electronics building. The two of them have not done much talking the entire trip so Deacon decides to break the silence.

"It's nice to get out of the Church. You can really get stir crazy down there."

"Didn't you say you were following me into the church? That means you couldn't have been there for more than like an hour."

"Yeah, but that is all it takes in that place. Believe me. You will learn to love getting sent out on jobs like these. Sitting around in the catacombs can get you thinking about the inevitable. Not fun."

"So how much further to our contact?"

"All business huh? Well, according to this sign our tourist should be waiting directly inside. Let's just hope they don't open fire on us," he chuckles.

Erica does not find anything about their position funny. Deacon knocks on the door.

A voice shouts from within, "Do you have a geiger counter?"

Deacon signals for Erica to answer them. She slowly puts her face up to the door.

"Umm... mine is in the shop," she replies.

The door is unlocked from the inside and the man greets them eagerly. "Oh thank goodness. I wasn't sure how much longer I could wait!"

"It's alright sir. We're here. Just tell us what's going on."

"It's my wife! Those bastards from Covenant took her! They found out she is a synth and who knows what they are going to do to her!"

"Alright, just try to keep your head. Can you handle a fire arm?"

"Of course. I-I have a loaded six shooter. Normally I use it to keep raiders away but those preppy dressed pricks got the better of me."

"Okay, so grab as much ammo as you can. The three of us are going to head over there and figure out what is going on."

"Thank you!"

Erica taps Deacon on the arm. She whispers to him, "This isn't exactly what I had in mind for my first day."

"So what? Are you just going to turn your back on these people?"

"Of course not, but I can't just jump into battle like this without proper warning. And how many people do you think we're going to be up against?"

"Let's see. The last time I visited Covenant..." He counts to himself out loud. "Around twenty or so."

"Twenty? Against the three of us?" Erica protests.

"Oh come on. I have seen you take on like eight ghouls all by yourself."

"Okay first of all, creepy. Second of all those were not living, thinking, human beings. They are going to have guns, a-and probably grenades-"

"You'll do fine. Trust me on this. I won't let anything happen to you." He turns to the man who has been stuffing his pockets with ammo. "Are well all set?" The man nods. "Then let's go!"

The three of them run in with guns at the ready. Catching the towns people off guard they are able to get the upper hand. Through some careful interrogation they manage to get one of the towns people to confess to the wereabouts of their secrete compound. Deacon reports to HQ over his ham radio and Desdemona confirms that other members will be there to help shortly.

The three of them gather up the towns people's guns and load them into a duffle bag before heading off towards the compound. Once they find the entrance, Erica hides the bag outside the door and they step inside.

They fight their way through the guards. Tunnel after tunnel lays before them, but they know they have to move as quickly as they can before the captors have a chance to execute their prisoners. As they pass each room, they make sure to free any others they find but the man informs them that none of them are his wife. They start to feel their bodies becoming exhausted. So much tension, so much unknown. Any one of them could be gunned down in seconds if they make the wrong move.

They reach the end of the line and standing before them is a group of four guards and an elderly woman in a lab coat.

She wails, "All my work, destroyed! All just because of the Railroad and their idealistic idiots! So many good men dead! Real men! Not these fake replacements that we have been trying so hard to rid the world of!"

Deacon turns to Erica noticing that she has lost her focus. She stares at the woman with blackness in her eyes as if she is for some reason frightened of the mad woman.

"Eric! I need you to focus!" He shouts to her.

She suddenly snaps back into the moment. "Right!" She lifts her gun directly at the woman. "We won't let you get away with what you've done! Tell us where his wife is!"

A voice rises up from one of the cells in the back of the room, "Manny? Manny is that you?" A woman reaches her hand out towards them. She is battered and bloody.

"Angela? Oh thank god, you're alive!"

"Not for much longer! Kill them all!" The woman commands.

Gun fire fills the room. There are shouts, grunts, the gushing of blood, and the cracking of bone. Manny is hit in the arm taking him out of the fight. He falls back to duck behind a table. It is down to three vs two and Erica wastes no time in advancing on them. She waits for the guards to empty their clips then while they are reloading, she runs up the stairs towards them and takes them both out with one shot each right to the head. She then turns to the woman who is on the ground laughing.

"All this death, and for what? For her? She's nothing. Just a vessel without a soul," the woman laughs maniacally.

"I could say the same thing about you," Erica whips back. "All of you. You're all the same. Manipulative, selfish, and empty."

"It sounds like someone has a grudge," the woman continues to laugh.

Erica fires off her gun directly into the woman's skull showing no remorse for her life. Deacon watches her from the bottom of the stairs. He has seen her kick ass before, but this was different. It was as if she had something to prove rather than just defending herself. It made him curious as to what she could be thinking to cause her to act in such a way.

He pushes the thought from his mind and instead focuses on getting the prisoners free. They get the cells open and allow Manny and his wife to reunite. The four of them leave the compound together, grab up the bag of guns, then head back to Bunker Hill.

That night, Deacon and Erica sit together while eating at Savoldi's. They share some Blamco Mac n' Cheese while Deacon also sips on some moonshine. Once again he notices that Erica is acting distant.

"So, since we're a team, you think we could use a code name? Red Orchard? Or... Code Violet? Or... the Death Bunnies. That'll confuse them," he jokes. She doesn't reply. 'Not used to traveling with a partner. But, I'm definitely liking it. Hope you are, too."

She doesn't look up from her bowl. "It's fine."

Deacon gives the area a quick once over. "Back in the day, places like this would've been completely packed. Hard to imagine so many people. So many little towns all over the place. There must've been thousands of people that lived in the Commonwealth back then."

"About one million five hundred thousand, actually. Give or take about two thousand."

Deacon was not expecting such a direct answer. "Wow! How do you know that?"

"Geography classes. We had to know the population of every state as well as other major countries around the world. So many useless numbers forever burned into my brain."

"They really made you take classes inside those vaults? What could learning about the past possibly tell you about the world we live in now?" She just shrugs. "Is something wrong Eric?"

"Eric-a," she replies annoyed.

He brushes off her responds, "Come on, don't be like that. Just tell me what has you so down. I mean, we just did an incredible thing. We saved the lives of numerous synths and a lot of that credit belongs to you. Granted you went a bit rage happy in there but it worked. Here you are safe and sound. So what's the problem?"

"My problem is I'm tired." She sets a handful of caps down on the counter that is obviously way more than what she needs to pay for her meal. "Hey, Savoldi!" He turns from the stove towards her. "I'm taken the room upstairs to the right!" She points up to the room then down at the caps on the bar. He gives her a nod. "Good night, Deacon." She never glances up at him.

It pains him to know that she is holding something very dark inside her. There was no mistaking her face because it is the same face he sees when he looks in the mirror. He finishes his meal then also pays to have a room. He is happy to discover that the one right next to hers is available. As he gets himself settled into bed he hears the faint sound of singing from Erica's room.

"Is it in his face... oh no, that's just his charm... or his warm embrace... oh no, that's just his arm... Shoop, shoop, shoop..."

Deacon tries to recollect the tone but he doesn't recognize it. Soon the singing fades and he can only assume she has fallen asleep. He does his best, but is restless throughout the night still curious as to who she was before she entered the Commonwealth.

A week passes and the two of them make very little progress with bonding. Deacon is use to his partners not liking him, but this ran deeper than that. He doesn't get the sense that Erica doesn't want to work with him, it more seems that she just doesn't want to become close to anyone. Any time he tries to ask her about her past, she shoots it down. He can't push her knowing he often does the same thing but he at least tries to hide it. She clearly just looks sad all the time. Even after all the good they have done she remains somber. He finds it wrong from someone so young and beautiful so be so unhappy. She has her whole life ahead of her. He decides it is best to be patient.

The two of them are called in for another job. They head to HQ and meet up with Desdemona.

"Good you're here," she greets. "We just got word from Nate. He has made connections with Vault 81 and he needs a few people to head over there and discuss our next steps. And Deacon, since you know the area better than anyone, I want you to take Erica there and teach her how we set up our trade routs." She turns to Erica. "You should know that using the caravans is one of the ways were are able to move people undetected from place to place. No one ever suspects that they are not harvesting one of their own. We call it hiding in plan sight. Now go. I hope to hear good news back from you soon."

"Yes ma'am," they reply.

It doesn't take them long to arrive at the vault. It is located only a few miles east of the church. As they approach the entrance Erica notices Deacon's hesitation.

"What? Have you noticed something?"

"No. I was just thinking that maybe I should have got some reconstruction done before coming here." He rubs his fingers against his cheek. "I always like to meet new faces when I myself have a new face," he chuckles.

Erica huffs, "Just get moving, will you?"

They step into the entryway and Deacon uses the counter sign to let the insiders know they are from the Railroad. The vault door opens and right away Erica can feel herself beginning to panic. She takes deep breaths to try to keep herself calm.

"Are you okay?" Deacon asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just do what we gotta do," she says impatiently.

They talk to the overseer about how she and the other residents can help in their fight to save synths. At first she is reluctant considering all the people she looks after are one hundred percent human. She doesn't see synths as a high priority and with the way the Commonwealth seems to fear them, she wonders if it is a good idea to get involved at all. They bring up Nate and the fact that he is one of the people fighting along side the Railroad and with everyone helping each other they can make a real difference in the world. In turn that means people like hers won't have to be so scared to live on the surface. She leaves them in her office while she goes to speak with her people wanting them to be apart of the decision as well.

The two of them sit in silence for a few minutes wondering how long it will take for her to get back to them. Deacon stands up and walks over to the bookshelf.

"I'm a sucker for those Old World books. It must've been something living back then. I've read a few textbooks." He pulls out a thick math book off the shelf and shows it to Erica. "Did everyone seriously learn calculus back then? Were they planning for an invasion of math-letes?" She turns away from him and looks to the door as if she is expecting an unwanted visitor.

Deacon tries to distract her. "I grew up in a vault. I was a morale officer. How am I doing, boss?" She doesn't respond. "Rumor is Vault-Tec was running experiments on their residents. That'll get you some customer satisfaction."

As his words catch her ears Erica can't help but see horrific flashbacks about fighting her way out from vault 75. She sees herself stabbing the scientists. She closes her eyes and tries to distract herself by thinking of anything else. Deacon doesn't notice and continues to comment.

"Alright, Vault's are now my new favorite place. It's hard not to feel safe here. Thick door, buried forever. The Institute, who?"

Erica continues to try to hide her emotions but Deacon notices her struggle. She holds a hand up to her stomach as tears drip down her cheeks.

"Are you feeling okay? Are you hurt?"

She opens her eyes then stands up from her chair. "I'm fine... I just... I have to go. I can't stay here."

She hurries out the door and makes her way towards the vault gate. Deacon chases after her.

"Eric, wait!" She doesn't stop until he catches up to her and takes her by the arms. "Stop, stop, stop. Come on. You can't keep doing things like this. You're going to put yourself in real danger if you don't get your head on straight."

"I know, I just... I can't stand being in this place. It's too similar to the other one and... the things that happened there..." She cuts herself short.

Deacon has to know more. "What things? What did they do to you?"

She shakes her head and pulls herself away from him, continuing towards the exit. Deacon doesn't know how to react. It is not his place to tell her what she can and can't do but at the same time he feels responsible for her. He allows her to leave on her own figuring there is a low chance anything will happen as long as she stays near the area. There are many people and even the caravan passing through. He heads back into the overseer's office to finish what they came for.

The deed is done. They have agreed on a rout for both trade and delivery so Deacon makes his way to the exit to find Erica. She waits for him just outside the gate. He joins her side.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asks.

She is quiet for a moment but then lifts her chin. "Maybe I should get some corrective surgery. Then maybe I could look at myself in the mirror more often."

Deacon laughs finding her comment absurd. "Are you kidding me? You're gorgeous. Why would you of all people think you need to change how you look?"

She becomes infuriated, "Because I am disgusting, that's why!" She dings her fingers into her face nearly breaking the skin with her fingernails. "If you knew what I am, you would realize just how unnatural me being here really is, and you would never risk your own life to save mine! All this traveling, all this getting to know each other! It's pointless! I don't deserve any of it!"

"You can't be serious. We help save the exact kind of people you are describing every day. I've chose to make it a part of my life. There is nothing else I can think of that could make me more noble and it is the same for you."

"That's not true! There is nothing I can do to justify my reasoning for even being alive!"

Seeing her so angry makes his heart hurt. "Why are you saying that? Is it because you're a synth? A clone? Are you an inbred? Even if you are any of those things it doesn't matter. You're still a person. Just like anyone else."

She shakes her head to all of his guesses. "No. It's still too early for me to be dumping my purse out in front of you. I never should have brought it up."

"Hey, I could be a synth. I could be the best damn synth that ever synthed," he jokes.

"Please, let's just get our minds back on track. Did the overseer accept our offer?"

"She did. We now have a new rout for the runaways to travel on."

"Good." She wipes her face and adjusts the holster of her gun. "Let's get back."


	3. Chapter 3

On their way back through the city Erica requests a stop at Diamond City so that she can rid herself of the jumpsuit that just reminds her of terrible days past. Even though it has many tactical advantages, she just can't bare to wear it any longer. Inside Fallon's Basement, she buys herself a milky pink belly shirt and some black suspenders. She trades the owner for the suit and even earns a pretty penny in return.

"So the next beer's on you, right?" Deacon says while eyeing her caps. "Seriously, how are you so good at that?"

"Charisma classes." She turns to Fallon. "Where may I get changed?"

The owner points to a folding screen in the corner of the room. Erica steps over to it and closes herself off inside. Deacon stands guard as he hears the zipper of her suit glide open. He becomes embarrassed finding himself imagining what she looks like outside of her suit. He has yet to see her without it so whatever she comes out wearing will be a whole new experience for both of them. He feels himself become hard then rests his hands over the front of his pants doing a poor job trying to hide it.

He clears his throat. "So... the open road isn't as bad with a buddy. To think, Desdemona almost chased you away. Sheesh."

Erica tosses the suit onto the screen. He now knows she is completely naked and the only thing separating them is a flimsy piece of wood and some fabric.

"Are you saying you're happy to have me as a partner?"

"Happy as hell. Sincerely glad you joined the Railroad. We can do a lot of good together." He laughs, "Last partner I had wound up going... well, a little insane. I think it was all my show tune medleys."

"Oh really? I've never heard you singing anything?"

"I've heard you." Immediately he realizes he should have confessed that.

"What was that?" She asks peaking her head around the screen to look at him.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything."

"You're such a liar." She continues to change. "The song is called Shoop Shoop by the way. Do you know it?"

"Never heard of it."

"What! No way! By Betty Everett." He doesn't respond. Written in 1964 by Rudy Clark."

He thinks to himself. "Um... nope. Doesn't ring any bells."

"Wow. That... that is just sad."

She finishes up then slowly reveals herself to him. The belly shirt rests just above her navel and the black suspenders hug around her tits so tight, that they actually press her C size breasts together just enough to form a bit of cleavage that sticks out from her low cut collar.

Deacon can't help but comment. "Is that really what you're going to start walking around in?"

"Yeah, why? Is something wrong with it?"

"I wouldn't say wrong per se, but aren't you going to get cold in that?" He rubs the back of his neck embarrassed from what he is about to say. "I mean, you're not even wearing a bra."

"Are you trying to tell me I need to wear one? Are my breasts too saggy for you?" She presents them to him and he shys away from her.

"Not at all. It's just, with that shirt being such a light color, it will only take a few droplets of rain and your..." He closes his eyes imagining her nipples sticking up hard and perky.

"You want to touch them, don't you?" She teases.

He panics, "No, I mean, yes, I mean... shit!"

"Come on Deacon. Lie to me. Tell me how you don't want to feel these soft mounds against the palms of her hands."

"Oh boy, you got me over a barrel here." He can't say he wants to touch them but if he lies and says he doesn't then he would be giving her what she is asking for, and that is not normally his style.

She giggles, "You don't have to get so embarrassed. I'm just teasing."

She grabs her suit then drops it onto Fallon's counter, before they head on their way.

Not long after they return Desdemona hits them with yet another job. This time it is an escort mission. The pick up point is at Fiddler's Green Trailer Estates. A recent runaway synth has been seen taking shelter in the area. Having barely gained back their strength from the last trip, they suit up and head back out.

The trip is not an easy one. Along the way they run into various wild creatures just looking for a chance to pounce on an unsuspecting meal. They blast past bloatflies, molerats, and radstags wearing them out before they can even reach their destination. Late in the afternoon they do finally arrive. They glance around the camper park but find no signs of life. Dead ghouls lay scattered on the ground.

"Someone was definitely here," says Deacon. "Where they are now is anyone's guess."

Erica notices a suspiciously closed up camper in the distance. "Come on. I think I see something."

They approach the camper's large, sliding, door. She knocks. There is no response. She takes out a bobby pin and works to get the lock of the door open. It takes her a moment but she is able to find the tumbler and shift it free from the lock.

"With skills like that, reminded me to show you a few places," Deacon says admiring her.

She hushes him then slowly pushes the door open. Through the small gap she peaks inside. There is no one. Just a small kitchen/bedroom setup that looks like it has not been touched since the bombs feel. She pushes the door all the way open to allow Deacon to see for himself.

"Nothing," Erica states. "The synth must have moved on."

"Agreed." Deacon sighs. "Well, we best make it back before it gets too late."

As luck would have it, a freak thunderstorm rolls over them and the sky becomes black. The two of them look at each other knowing they are about to be stuck in the middle of nowhere.

"So what do we do now?" Erica asks.

Deacon looks to the camper. "Trailer parks are a decent place to shack up for the night."

She gives him a smile. "Are you saying you want to shack with me tonight, Deacon?"

He gets all shy again not being use to someone actually playing along with his comments. "Well, I didn't really mean it like that. Oh whatever. Let's just get inside."

Rain begins to crash down over them. They quickly shut and lock the door before they end up soaked. Erica looks to Deacon still with lust in her eyes.

"So, here we are. Alone, with a bed," Erica says sensually.

"What has gotten into you, Eric?"

She laughs taking a step back from him. "I don't know. Ever since I took myself out of that vault suit... I just feel... I don't know. Freer I guess. I realize I have been acting weird and I just want to try to get back to my usual self. To move on. You know?"

"Can you ever truly escape your past? God, I hope so." Deacon's face falls sorrowful.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

He shakes his head. "It's just, the safer I'm supposed to feel, the more paranoid I get."

"What do you mean safer? Are you talking about with me?"

He removes his gear then takes a seat at the small kitchen table. Erica immediately joins him by taking the seat across from him. He looks down at his hand and begins to fiddle with his fingers.

"I'm new to this "friends" thing." He looks up at her. She still can't get a read on him through his glasses. The tone of his voice shifts from serious to his more normal, joke like state. "There's perks right? Like, can I take out a loan? Say, 100,000 caps. I'll get it back to you. Promise."

Erica laughs but she takes his comment literally. "If that is how you want to define our relationship then sure. I can give you all the caps you need."

"Are you serious," he asks still half joking but he can tell she doesn't seem to be.

"Yes. Anything you want, I'll buy it for you the next time we're at a market."

"Wow. Thanks." They are quiet for a moment. "You know I was kidding... right?"

"I know, but I'm not." She places her hand over his and rubs her thumb along his fingers. "I want you to be happy Deacon. You deserve that. So I am willing to do whatever it takes to make it so. Just let me know."

"What do friends even do together these days, anyway? Poker? Camp fires? Mani petis?"

"I'd prefer if we could just talk. About us, about who we are. Our wants, our dreams." Erica's eyes fall to the table and her voice becomes tight. "It's been a long time since I've had that."

"I'm sorry. It never crossed my mind that you were once with someone." She pulls away from him and rubs her hands together as if she has just betrayed someone by touching him. "I didn't think that you would have had time considering you're so young."

"I had it all once," she mutters as she sets her hands against her face. She grits her teeth, "But those bastards..." Tears swell up in her eyes.

Deacon rubs her shoulder to try to sooth her. "Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. You got away. They can't hurt you now."

"I know it's just... they took everything from me."

The tears break the surface of her eyelids and now there is no taking them back. She holds her hand up to her belly and closes her eyes.

Deacon looks to her hand. He noticed she always places it in the same spot. "Why do you do that? Does something hurt? Do you need medical attention?"

"No." She wipes the snot from her nose. "I just wish every time that I put my hand there, I will feel a kick. But there is always nothing."

Deacon becomes shocked. He could have never guessed with how slender she is that she had ever been with child.

"You were pregnant?"

She nods her head. "Yeah, about four months."

"So what happened?"

She takes in a deep breath. "Death. So much death."

"Look. If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to."

"No, no. I want to. It's just... where to start." She clears her throat. "I guess I can tell you that a little over a year ago, all this happened because we were celebrating our graduation. My classmates and I. It was also our eighteenth birthday. Saying that now, it seems obvious that we should have known something was up. I mean, a group of twenty, all graduating at the same time, all on the same day. But back in the vault, we all just thought it was how things were. We all grew up together."

"It sounds strange, but at the same time it sounds kind of nice. To have all those people in your life throughout an entire childhood. Did you all get along?"

"Oh fuck no. There were clicks, rivalries, you know. The whole growing up thing. As far as I have learned is the only thing different about it was the lack of tolerance for it. Word got around about who liked or hated who, but it was always kept hush hush because our mentors, the scientists, would punish those caught doing so. And believe me, they did not go easy on those who spoke of anything except classwork and theories."

"Yikes. I guess that couldn't have been very fun."

"It was normal. It's all we knew. But that doesn't mean we always obeyed the rules either."

"Oh yeah, now that is what I'm talking about."

Erica perks up a bit. "So as you can guess there was this guy. Since we were not allowed to really talk to each other about our attraction, we subtly made it our mission to meet up one night when we knew all the mentors would be busy with a meeting. We took refugee inside a utility closet of all places, hoping that would be one place where eyes and cameras couldn't find us." Her eyes roll to the back of her head as she recollects. "Oh, and the things we did in there... I swear it felt like nothing else in the world mattered. There was only us and that moment. All our studies, our skill sets, or classmates. None of it seemed to have any significance anymore. But we both knew the sad reality was, that once the mentors were to find out what we had done, he and I would never speak to each other again."

"Oh come on. They couldn't really force you guys to never talk. You just kept meeting in secret right?"

Erica shakes her head. "We never spoke another word after that day. Not even when I found out I was pregnant."

"I'm so sorry. That must have been very hard for you."

"I was mostly scared at first. I didn't understand what was happening to me. I felt sick all the time, my muscles and bones ached. I didn't want to say anything because I knew that the scientists would want to know what happened and punish not only myself but him as well. I couldn't let that happen. I held out as long as I could, but then the kicking started." She looks to Deacon who is staring at her with his lips shaped as if to linger on every word. She still wishes she could see his eyes.

"I take it that is when you finally went in for a check up?"

"Yeah. They ran some tests and scanned my belly to confirm that I had a little human growing inside me. I didn't believe it until they showed me a scan. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. I was creating life inside of me. I didn't even know that was possible."

"They never taught you about that stuff in your studies?"

"Not at all. I mean, we did learn anatomy but they never taught us anything about sex or reproduction. I guess we all just thought we somehow existed. We never questioned or at least I never questioned how."

"I can't imagine what that must be like. To grow up in a place where all you know is what some scientists want you to know. No way to gain information on your own. No outsiders to give you a different perspective. It's crazy frankly."

"Now to get back to what I was saying about graduation, is that we were all ranked by our test scores. Those who ranked the highest would go on to be mentors themselves, and since being a mentor was the highest rank we knew, it was what everyone shrived for."

"And what happened to those who didn't score the highest?"

"No one knew. We all mostly assumed we would just move on to new things. We didn't realize the terror that awaited behind those tests results. Basically it came down to two groups. You were smart enough to become a mentor, or you were expendable."

"What? You mean they just killed anyone who wasn't at the top of the class?"

She nods. Her body shakes with anxiety. "And I was one of the people at the top. The father of my child... was not."

She balls herself up and buries her face into her knees. She cries uncontrollably. Deacon stands up from his seat and steps over to her to wrap her in his arms. He becomes infatuated by the floral scent of her hair that also has a hit of metal to it. She is so soft and warm, he wishes he could just absorb all of her pain so that she doesn't have to bare it. He rocks her back and forth against his chest until she is able to calm herself enough to continue.

"When we found out what was going on, those of us left alive fought the mentors for control of the vault. A lot of people died. Most people didn't seem like they wanted to fight but I guess everyone was just so scared as to what lay beyond the vault that the idea of leaving was never an option. I wanted to though. I wanted to be away from those pricks as far as I could. So I did what I had to to escape."

"That is a very brave thing you did. Not many could find the courage to stand up to a higher power like that. But you did, and now you're free."

"Yeah, but I am not so sure if it was all worth it. During the fight, one of the scientists stabbed me in the abdomen with a scalpel. It literally felt as if my entire lower half was going to spill out from the wound. I had to keep pressure hard on the area or I was certain I was going to die. As soon as I was through the doors, I searched for any signs of life on the surface. Anyone who could help save me but more importantly my baby. Lucky there was a settlement just outside the boundaries of the school. I hurried over to them and they kindly took me in. They were the ones who explained to me that I had a large hole that cut deep into my abdomen. Including my uterus. There was an infection, and that infection spread to the fetus." She begins to cry uncontrollably again. "They couldn't save it."

Deacon begins to cry himself but he tries with all his might to hold back. "I'm so sorry. So so sorry."

She pulls away from his arms to look up at him. "What's worse is when I found out that my baby, would have been the first new born from that vault in over two hundred years."

"What do you mean?"

She shifts herself to stand up and Deacon takes a step back to give her some room. She lowers the hip of her pants and reveals to him a tattoo that is imprinted in black just above her V-line. It is just a simple number eleven in roman fount.

"You see this?" She asks pointing to the tattoo. "Can you guess what it stands for?" He shrugs his shoulders. "It's simple math. Two hundred and ten divided by eighteen. It means that every eighteen years, those bastards would grow twenty new specimens to place inside their world just so they could create the smartest, attractive, and physically fit humans in the world. We were all just puppets to them. Something to pluck DNA from and then just toss away in the trash." She lowers her head. "Though I am fake, just a product of life, my baby was real. It would have represented everything good that life has to offer. A miracle. But now that it is gone, my life is meaningless."

"That's not true, Eric. You can have that feeling again. You can start over."

"That's not entirely so. Every doctor I have been to says that there is a very low probability that I could ever get pregnant again. Between the scar tissue and the damage from the infection, they just don't see it happening."

"Egh, you know doctors. Their just quacks. All of 'em."

"Thanks, Deacon. I appreciate you trying to cheer me up."

"Oh is that what I was doing?" He jokes.

"You're such a jerk," she chuckles. "So what about you?"

"About me?"

"Yeah. I mean, you can try to hide it all you want but I can tell there is something weighing on your mind."

"The only thing on my mind... is dinner. I'm starving."

Erica can tell he is once again dodging the question. "Alright then."

Deacon grabs his pack and pulls out some cans that Erica can only assume is dog food considering the labels are no longer legible. He pops open the can and the smell is even worse than she imagined.

"Oh jeez. What is that?" She waves her hand to try to rid the air of the odor.

"What? It's just canned meat."

"No, no, no. This is our first meal alone together and I will not have it spoiled by the smell of old gravy, and... I don't even know what."

She takes the can from him, unlocks the front door, and tosses it out into the storm.

"So then what are we suppose to eat?" Deacon protest.

"This isn't my first time on the road you know. I will cook us something worth eating. Just because we live in a post apocalypses doesn't mean we need to stoop eating anything."

She searches the camper for anything edible. She finds a few preserved boxes of pasta and rice, then she digs into her bag and pulls out a can of sauce along with some canned chicken. Deacon admires the view as he studies her every movement as she works in the tiny kitchen. Her hips sway as she shuffles a frying pan over the electric coil. Her beasts bounce ever so slightly with each of her movements. He can even see that her nipples have become fully hard from the cold, just as he tried to warn her about. Once again he feels himself becoming hard. He wants so badly to press his crotch against the soft mounds of her butt. To cup her breasts delicately in each hand, as he kisses at the nape of her neck. She soaks a cloth under the sink then looks over her shoulder at him.

"Do you mind wiping down the table?"

It takes him a second to snap back into reality. "Oh, sure. No problem."

She holds the cloth out to him and he steps over to take it from her. As she continues to get their meal ready, he uses the cloth to clear all the dust from the table then tosses it back in the sink.

"Alright. It's ready," Erica announces.

Deacon returns to his seat as she brings over two bowls filled to the brim with the home cooked concoction. She sets the two bowls down on the table then rejoins him. Deacon takes a moment to appreciate the presentation. It is just stir fry, but it looks more appetizing than anything he has eaten in a long time.

"This looks delicious," he compliments.

"Egh, any primitive mind can see that it is just an amalgamation of oryza sativa, pasta corta, and gallus gallus domesticus." She looks at Deacon with eyes that demand conformation from him.

He has no clue what she just said. "Uh, right." He answers politely.

She laughs, "I'm just fucking with you."

He laughs back still feeling a bit overwhelmed. "Oh. Of course."

"Thanks by the way." Her eyes glisten as she smiles at him. "Now dig in before it gets cold."

"Yes ma'am," he obeys happily.

They help themselves to a few more servings considering they would not be leaving any time soon. Once stuffed, they sit in silence for a bit just enjoying the sensation of having full bellies. Deacon finds the moment to become more and more awkward the longer they remain quiet.

"That was really something. Thanks for making dinner."

"Any time."

"So I guess all that's left to do now is sleep. Like two bears preparing for hibernation. You can have the bed. I'll just sleep on the couch."

He shifts to stand up from the table but Erica places her hand on his arm to stop him.

"Deacon," she says softly.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I have to ask you something." He nods a bit worried what she is about to say. "I just... I'd like to know... is there someone special in your life? A girlfriend? Or even a boyfriend? Anyone?" She looks to him waiting impatiently for an answer.

"My one true love... is... curling up with a good book and a cold beer."

She sighs, "Come on Deacon. Can you please be serious with me for once? This is something I would really like to know about you."

"I don't know what you want me to say?"

She stares at him still with eyes that beg for a proper response. He doesn't give her one.

"Okay, fine," she huffs. "I guess I'll just say goodnight." She stands up from the table and heads towards the bedroom.

"Good nig-"

Before he can finish she slides the bedroom door closed aggressively. Both of them decide it is best not to push each other any further and head straight to bed. After a few minutes Deacon can hear her humming her favorite tune that fades to silence about half way through. It comforts him to know she has fallen asleep and soon drifts off himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Late in the night, Deacon is woken up by the sound of something softly tapping from somewhere around the camper. At first his mind tries to ignore it and chocks it up to just noises in the storm. When it doesn't stop he is jolted awake. The camper is nearly pitch black. Only a faint bit of moonlight shines in from the window at his left. He perks up his ears to try to make out what the noise could possibly be. All he can think is a branch must be brushing up against the side of the outer paneling, but then he doesn't recall their being a tree or anything of the sort near the trailer.

He moves his hands about the dark for his bag, then pulls out a flashlight, and turns it on. He pans the light around the room. There is nothing. Worried for Erica's safety, he quietly steps up to the bedroom door and slides it open.

Right away he discovers her feet that are sticking out from the edge of the bed. He can feel that her body heat has filled the room and is now escaping into the rest of the camper. It carries with it her distinct aroma. He pans the flashlight up her legs and notices she has kicked the blanket from her body while she sleeps. As he continues to follow the length of her body, he discovers that she is laid out on her back wearing only her panties and her shirt. He looks away for a moment feeling as if he is invading her privacy but he still needs to know for sure she is okay.

As he places the light over her once again, he notices that she has a large scar that sticks out from her pantie line. 'No doubt the scar she told me about.' His eyes move higher and he can see that her shirt has hiked up along her chest to the point where the bottom of her breasts are fully exposed to the night air. Being only in his boxers, his member has plenty of space to act on its own and becomes fully erect in a matter of seconds. He presses his hand against the mound that has formed over his crotch to try to sooth the ache that has built up within but it does little to help calm the immense pressure.

"Come on Eric, you're killing me here," he whispers out loud.

She stirs and finds him at the door. "Deacon? What is it? What's wrong?" She asks only half awake.

He tries to think of an excuse forgetting why he disturbed her in the first place. "Um... nothing's wrong. I just had some crazy thoughts running through my head and I wanted to check up on you. Good night."

"Okay." She responds confused. "Good nigh-"

He closes the door before she can finish. She allows her head to fall back to the pillow. Her mind wonders for a bit, making up perverted scenarios. 'Was he just trying to peep on me? Maybe he wanted to join me in the bed. It would be a more efficient way to keep warm.' Eventually she falls back to sleep.

Deacon grabs his handgun and steps out into the cold night to continue his search for the mysterious sound. He discovers that it is coming from a bird that has landed atop the camper and is chewing on a carcass, which is causing its beak to drum against the paneling. He scares the bird off then returns inside.

Laying on the couch he finds himself unable to fall back asleep. So many thoughts run through his head. 'Should I tell Erica about my past? Would she even believe me if I did? What could I even tell her?' He spends the rest of the night trying to get everything straight. It has been so long since he has told the truth even he isn't sure of it anymore.

The next day the two of them head back to HQ without saying much to one another the entire trip. After a few days of laying low, Desdemona instructs that the two of them are being put on guard duty for Ticonderoga. Information received from Nate suggests that the Railroad safe houses are being targeted by the Institute and extra precautions must be set in place.

More days pass and very little is heard about progress against the Institute. Some people remain on edge while others have become skeptical that the whole war against the Institute was not just a false alarm meant to get everyone riled up.

Erica and Deacon have been assigned their own quarters and often find themselves lonely and bored just waiting around for something to happen. While Erica types away at her desk monitor she sings to herself, filling out a few reports about the residents.

"Is it in his eyes? Oh no you'll be deceived. Is it in his eyes? Oh no he'll make believe." She hears a sudden knock at her door. "Come in," she instructs while still typing away.

Deacon steps into the room worried that he is disturbing her. "Hey. It's me. May I come in?"

She turns to greet him. "Getting tired of the books they gave you already?"

He steps inside and closes the door behind him. "No. I just wanted to see what you've been up to. It feels kind of weird, you know? We should be out there, kicking ass and striking fear into the hearts of our enemies. Yet here we are, just pushing pencils. Hasn't it gotten to you at all?"

Erica glances around the room and gives the shelves and knick knacks a once over. "I don't know. I guess I am use to being stuck in a small space for long periods of time. A few days feels like nothing compared to the years back in the vault. Time seems to go by so much faster up here." She chuckles, "I mean, can you believe that it has been a whole month already since we met?" She shakes her head in disbelief. "I can't. Seems like only yesterday we went on our first mission." She thinks to herself for a moment. "I wonder how Manny and his wife are doing."

"Who knows. Last I heard they left the commonwealth. Best thing for them. They would have just put themselves in more harms way if they stayed around here."

"True. But I also find that kind of sad. We'll most likely never see them again."

Erica stands up from her chair and sits herself down on her bed. Deacon joins her wanting to be face to face as they talk.

"Is everything alright between us?" He asks softly.

"I believe so. Why do you ask?"

"It's just... back when we were at Fiddler's... I felt like we kind of left on a sour note. I want you to know that I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just not good at this whole friendship thing. I'm use to flying solo but I've really enjoyed working with you. I hope we can continue to do so in the future."

"As long as you promise not to act like a complete ass I think we can manage that," she teases.

"Well then I guess we're screwed," he says sarcastically.

They both let out a happy sigh. Deacon's eyes glance down at her chest instinctively. He turns himself away knowing full well that she saw him looking at her. She finds herself enjoying his embarrassment and wants to know how far she can push it.

"So... you still want to touch them?" She asks sensually.

He turns back to her while trying really hard to keep his eyes focused on hers. "Please don't tease me like that. It makes walking around a lot more uncomfortable."

"I'm not teasing you Deacon, I'm offering you a choice. Do you want to?"

She takes his glasses into her hands and pulls them from his face. For the first time she can see that he has bright, blue, eyes. Upon seeing them she finds they make him appear younger even though he has some obvious lines under his eyes. She doesn't let the thoughts of their age difference cloud her judgment. She slips her hair to her back and lifts up her chest presenting herself to him, but he just looks at her confused.

"Why would you ask me to do that?"

"It's just that it's been so long since I've felt a man's touch. I'd like to experience it again and I thought you might like the chance."

"Eric. I don't want to put you in a position where you feel awkward around me. What we have, our friendship, I don't want to risk messing it up."

"Things don't have to get weird. I'm just asking for a little attention. But if you don't want to then I guess we can just keep things professional between us and I'll just have to keep an eye out for a suitor."

"I'm not sure I could handle that. Seeing you wooed by other men. I mean, I don't want to sound like 'that guy' but I got to admit I would get pretty jealous."

"Why, Deacon?"

He laughs, "Why? Do you seriously have to ask? I mean just look at you. You're like the most gorgeous woman in The Commonwealth."

"Then prove it to me. I want to believe what you're saying is true, but I can't just take your word for it."

She leans into him with her lips hungering for his. He looks to her still in disbelief. He never expected she would want to be this open with him.

"Eric, I..."

She gives him a soft peck on the mouth then waits for him to make the next move. 'This is really happening.' He tells himself. 'She is not playing games with me.' He places his hand over the nape of her neck and pulls her in for a second, slightly longer kiss. Still she notices his hesitation. She takes him by the hand and places it on her abdomen just at the edge of her belly shirt. He is hypnotized by how soft her skin feels against his fingertips. It has been so long since the last time he was this close to another human being without having to fight for his life. She is so still. So quiet. Only the sound of her heavy breathing as she waits impatiently for him to take the initiative.

They kiss again and as they do his fingers slowly slide their way up to her underboob. She moans causing him to pull back for a moment thinking that maybe he hurt her. When he realizes she is expressing the opposite, he returns his fingers to the curve of her breasts, then slides his hand over her entire boob.

She moans again. "How does it feel?"

"Incredible," he replies as they continue to breath hot air over one another.

He begins to rotate his hands in little circles while massaging her chest. He feels her nipples become hard against his palm which entices him to become a bit rougher with her. His movements become more vigorous and he finds himself experimenting to figure out where on her breasts are most sensitive. He discovers that she squirms the most when his fingers run along the line of her underboob. He notices a kind of swollen tenderness but he is not sure what it could be from. He continues to massage her in hopes of helping her to feel as relaxed as possible.

Erica leans herself back a bit and begins to lift up her shirt. Deacon's heart races, anticipating that she is about to reveal them both to him. She lifts the shirt up to her collarbone and her breasts greet his gaze with perky nipples that stare back at him. He looks at her in disbelief. 'Here she is, the most beautiful woman I have ever known and she is just offering herself over to me. Asking only for pleasure in return.' He places his hands over them both not only for the sensation but to cover them, because the ache in his pants grows stronger when he is able to visualize them. He slowly leans his face towards her cleavage to see if she will reject his advances. She doesn't and he plants his lips against her breast bone. His lips kiss along her mound making him feel as if he is rubbing his face against a lump of silk. They make their way around to her nipple and he begins to suck on them vigorously.

"Mmm yeah. You feel so good. I want your tongue," she requests.

He does as she asks and licks at the slit of her nipple. At first they have a bit of a dry texture to them, but as he continues to lick they become a bit moist. He can taste a sweetness on her. Losing himself in the moment, he sucks her nipple into his mouth. A sudden splash of nectar spills over his taste buds. The combining taste of sweet and creamy is more delicious than anything he has ever had before. He swallows it down without questioning what the taste was. He only knows he would love to experience it for a second time. He goes in for another suck when his brain decides to snap him into focus and he realizes what has just happened. He has been drinking her breast milk completely obliviously. He pulls himself away from her and wipes his mouth ashamed.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry."

Erica, still in a daze, opens her eyes to look at him. "Why? What happened?"

"Oh god, you're breasts. I was sucking them, and I drank your.., it just went into my mouth, and oh jeez! I gotta,.. I gotta take a moment to clear my head!" He heads out the door.

Erica tries to call out to him to keep him from leaving, "Deacon wait!" But he doesn't return.

She places her hand over her breast and finds it wet with milk. She stands up from her bed and makes her way to the bathroom. She grabs a few paper towels from the despencer then steps over to the sink to wipe herself. The bathroom being empty, she feels safe enough to lift her shirt and check what is going on. She finds nothing. Her breast is no longer leaking but it is tender. She gets herself cleaned up then heads back to her room.

She lies down on her bed and tries to understand what just happened. 'Deacon drank my milk? I didn't even know humans could do that. Makes sense though. We are mammals after all.' She becomes angry with her own thoughts. 'There is so much I don't know about my own body. It's so frustrating. What else am I in the dark about? And what about Deacon? Did he know this would happen? Did he just put on an act so that I wouldn't think lesser of him for doing such a thing? He wouldn't do that, would he? Either way, I don't feel mad at him. I think... I kind of like it. A part of me is now a part of him. He swallowed it down and now my milk will play a role in his survival. That's amazing.' Her thoughts remain comforting for the rest of the night and she is able to catch some much needed winks.


	5. Chapter 5

The threats from the institute have calmed and a bigger challenge lies ahead for them. Over the radio, they get a message from Desdemona telling them that Nate has made contact with someone who can help him get into the Institute itself. The man's name is Virgil. He is a super mutant living within the glowing sea. Erica and Deacon are to follow Nate into the glowing sea and be his back up encase the meeting turns sour.

A team of six, including them and Nate, all suit up in radiation suits as well as pack their bags with as much rad away as they can carry and start heading south west. Nate remains about a half a mile ahead of the others. The Railroad wants it to look like Nate is traveling on his own as to not startle the contact into becoming hostel. They all turn off their geiger counters as to not give away their positions on the field.

"Great. This way we won't know just how many rads were absorbing," Deacon wines.

"We should be fine as long as we keep the suits completely sealed," Erica says trying to reassure him.

"Alright, but if I start pissing nuclear waste you'll be hearing from my lawyer."

Erica chuckles then turns away from him trying to keep from becoming too distracted. Up ahead, she can see there is a lake made of waste. Nate has already made his way across but getting the entire team to the other side will take a bit more preparation.

Not finding an easy solution, they decide it is best to take the long rout and circle around. They struggle to keep their eye out for Nate who is hustling to reach his destination. Once they are past the lake they hurry to catch up and meet at the top of the hill just outside a Children of Atom's camp site. They can not approach, so they carefully walk the edge of the hills to follow Nate to the other side.

"Is now a good time to mention I don't like heights. Getting near the edge around here. Ahh." Suddenly, Deacon looses his footing and tumbles down the hill. He lands in a soft mound of soil that is dripping with radioactive slime. Erica hurries down the hillside to help him.

"Are you alright?" She asks worried that he might be hurt.

"Yeah. Just great," he groans as he tries to stand himself up. "I didn't need to have more children anyway."

Erica takes him by the hand and helps to pull him to his feet. "More children?" She asks wondering if he is actually being serious.

"Oh don't you know. I've had lots of illegitimate children. So many in fact that I have lost count at this point."

"Shut up," she laughs knowing he is full of shit.

Their eyes catch one another's. For the longest moment they just look deep into each other.

"I want to apologize for the other night," Deacon starts.

Erica shakes her head. "Well talk about that some other time. Come on. Let's catch up with the others."

Even though he feels he has to do so as soon as possible or else his heart might not be able to take it, he still as does she says knowing she's right to keep things professional.

"Right behind you," he replies.

They set up a watch out, atop the rocks, just outside the cave that Nate steps into. After a few minutes of nothing happening, Erica needs to find a way to get her mind one something other than their possible demise that they are causing themselves by sitting around in such a hazards area.

"So Deacon, where do you stand in the large sceem of things. I mean, I know we're all out here risking our lives because we want to save the gen threes from the Institute. But what about all the other innocent people who were born underground? Or even the other synths that are only following orders? Surely we can't just say that the gen ones are bad considering they only do what they are programmed to, so why are we not trying to save them as well?"

He thinks to himself for a moment. "So, obviously I'm not going to risk my life for a... radio. But a Gen 1? Or Gen 2? Where to draw the line, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not sure I can answer that question. Obviously if the gen ones and gen twos were just walking down the street minding their own business or even cultivating a farm somewhere, I wouldn't just go in guns blazing. The problem is those scientists and their ideals. Maybe if there were a way we could reprogram them-"

"But then what does that say about gen threes?"

"Well the big difference about gen threes is they have free will. Gen ones and gen twos do not."

"Yes, but there have been cases of the gen threes also acting out violently. So why save any of them if potentially they can all be dangerous?"  
"I get what you are trying to say. My only response is we have to take things one step at a time. There is so much we still don't even know. Maybe I really am a synth. Maybe you are, too. How would anyone know?"

"If I'm a synth, then who ever came up with my past and programmed it in my head is a real sick fuck. They better prey I would never find out who they are."

Deacon looks off into the distance and takes in the large area that now just represents how easy it is for the sky to one day just come crashing down on you.

"You know, we should take ourselves a vacation."

"A what?" She asks, finding the word to be funny.

"A vacation. It means to take time for yourself and do something you personally enjoying doing. As for me. One day I'm going to find myself an unlooted brewery and go on one hell of a bender."

Erica gags, "I don't even know how you can drink that stuff. It all tastes like toilet cleaner to me."

She looks up at him from her spot on the hill as he stands still looking out among the world. He looks so statuesque even inside the bulky radiation suit. He is like a heroic figure that you only hear about in stories. Though she is doing the same things he is, she still feels like he has accomplished so much more. She admires him and yet she knows hardly anything about who he is. She needs to know if their partnership runs deeper than just friendship. Even if you are friends with someone does not mean there is trust. She needs to know that she can trust him as much as he can trust her.

She raises her voice slowly and softly, "Deacon..." He turns his head to face her. "Look, baby I need to-"

"Wait, did you just call me baby?" He chuckles with a hint of confusion. "Why would you-"

She hushes him aggressively to let him know she is serious. "Please don't talk, just listen. I'm about to ask you something very important and depending on your response it will tell me whither or not to make a big decision I have been going over in my head."

Wanting to show her respect, he sits himself down next to her and gives her his full attention.

"I need you to be honest with me. I need you to tell me something personal about your past and to not twist it into some joke or some farce. I just want the truth."

He steers the conversation. "I can admit that when we first teamed up, I wasn't thrilled on the idea. I always felt having a partner was just a way to slow me down or get me caught. But with us it's different. Having someone truly watching your back... is refreshing." Erica shakes her head unsatisfied with his answer. Even though he wants to not only for her but for himself, he still can't get himself to reveal his past. "I want... If you believe anything, believe this. I'm in your corner. Always have been. Not everyone can say that."

Erica continues to reject his response. A tear escapes her eye and through her suit she can not wipe it away. "You can say we're friends all you want, but until you can be honest with me... to trust me...I just don't feel it. I think I've earned that much."

They are quiet for the longest moment as they stare into each other. Erica waits impatiently for his response. He shakes his head.

"I'm sorry. I can't just-"

Erica cuts him off not wanting to hear another excuse. "Fine then. I've made my decision." She stands herself up and focuses hard towards the cave entrance.

"What decision?"

"Once we escort Nate safely back to Bunker Hill we'll go our separate ways."

Deacon is taken back by her comment. He steps up next to her and tries to look her in the face but she turns away. His feels a pin prick strike him directly in the heart.

"Why would you want to do that?" He asks sadly.

She becomes frustrated that he still doesn't get it. She turns back to him with anger burning across her face. "Because I can't keep traveling with someone whom I know nothing about." Her voice tightens as her anger turns to sorrow. "I mean for fuck's sake, Deacon. We have been spending day and night together for almost two months now and the only things I know about you are that you like you be lazy, read books, and get shit faced on the week days. I thought you and I were building to something, but now I realize our whole partnership has been nothing more than a joke to you. I have been wondering how some as smart, interesting, handsome, and funny as you could have no one. Not even friends." She swallows hard feeling hurt by her own words. "Now I know."

"Come on Eric. Don't be like that."

She puts up her hand to silence him. "Just, please. I don't want to listen to any more lies. If and when you can tell me what I want to hear, then _maybe_ I'll reconsider. But at this point, what you confess will have to be one hell of a story."

Erica sets her mind on the mission while Deacon's becomes restless with thoughts of how he can change her mind. 'Maybe if I do something nice for her. I could get her a gift, or maybe I could cook her something like she did for me that night at the trailer park.' He fights with himself. 'No. You just need to tell her the truth. That is the only thing she wants. What am I so scared about? She has stuck with you this long. You have even got close enough to make it to second base. Can telling her really be so bad? But what if I lose her? Well I'm going to lose her if I don't tell her something. Then maybe we are not meant to be.'

He tries to shake his head free from the thoughts and focus on the task at hand but he finds himself turning his gaze to her again and again. 'I can't just let her go. But I can't clip her wings either.'

Nate emerges from the cave and they all wait for him to regroup. He explains that his next step will be to go after a courser. They consider a day a win and head to Bunker Hill where they can get the news out to the rest of the Railroad.

After everything has been settled, Erica takes off her radiation suit, gets cleaned up, then informs the members that she will be taking a vacation on her own. She apologizes knowing that they need people now more than ever, but with her head no longer being in the right place she can't see herself as being of use to them at this time. She says her good byes, grabs up some supplies from the nearby shops, then begins to head out. Deacon notices her leaving and approaches her in disbelief.

"What are you doing?" He asks while stepping in front of her to stop her.

She looks at him with disappointment. "I told you that if you couldn't tell me something convincing enough to stay that we would go our separate ways and I meant it."

He lets out an uncomfortable laugh, "But it's already getting dark. Don't you at least want to spend the night here where it is safe?"

"No. I really don't. I appreciate you care enough to try to stop me, but it's not enough to change my mind. I'm leaving and I have no idea how long I will be gone, or even if I will come back for that matter. I have decided that there is nothing keeping me here. I wanted to help and I've done that. I know there is still good to be done but that doesn't mean I have to stick around her to do it. So good bye." She steps around him and continues towards the gate.

He pleads, "Please, Erica. What can I do to change your mind?"

She turns back to him. "Just tell me one thing that is true about yourself. Something you've never told anyone else."

He struggles to find his words. "Erica... I have... there is so much to tell. I'm not even sure where to start."

"All I need is one." He shakes his head still unsure. "Then good bye, Deacon."

She turns away before she can let him see her cry. She takes a few steps forward then she hears his voice softly begin to sing.

"Is it in his eyes? Oh no... you'll be deceived. Is it in his eyes? Oh no... he'll make believe..."

Erica stops in her tracks and looks back at him with a heavy heart. "That's not fair," she cries as she wipes a tear from her cheek.

He continues, "Is it in his face?"

She lets out a sigh unable to resist in joining in. "Oh no... that's just his charm."

"Is it his warm embrace?" He spreads his arms out wide to her, begging her to approach him.

"Oh no... that's just his arm."

They then sing together still with their voices to a low hum, "If you wanna know if he loves you so... it's in his kiss."

Erica takes a few steps towards him and halts her singing. Deacon wraps his arms around her and shivers at her embrace. The fear and anxiety of almost loosing her fills him and he holds her tight against himself. Erica looks into his eyes that tell him she is still searching for an answer.

"I love you, Erica. There is nothing I can say that is truer than that."

"I know. I love you too, but I still need know we have trust.

He runs his fingers through her hair admiring his chance to touch it once again. "I know. I'm working on it." He places his forehead against hers. "You're just gonna have to bare with me a bit longer. I'm so close." He closes his eyes and she copies him. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she replies.

He leans into her and gives her the most passionate kiss he can muster. It is strong to the point that the entirety of his lips connect with hers, but gentle enough for her to still sway her head as she pleases. He takes her tongue into his mouth then allows her to wiggle hers against his tip. They both taste so incredible to one another. Bittersweet, tough, and slippery. Erica lets out a gentle moan from feeling him giving her his all. There is no faking what she can feel flowing from him and into herself. It is compassion. He is speaking to her with his lips but without words that he wants nothing more than to help her forget her pain. She gets the sense that he too knows the burden of pain all too well and how to combat it.

"I need to know," she whispers to him.

"I know," he replies knowing full well what she is implying. "And I want to tell you."

"We should go someplace more private. It's getting late anyway." They loosen their grip on one another. "Any ideas where we can go?"

They both look around and notice a small room inside one of the buildings just outside Bunker Hill's walls. It's window is busted, but it has four walls. Deacon looks to Erica for confirmation.

"Do you think that will work?"

"It looks like a better option then sleeping in Savoldi's rinky dink bunk again."

"Agreed. Let's just hope the owners left a key under the welcome mat."


	6. Chapter 6

Stepping up to the front door of the apartment building they are not sure which would be better news. For the front door to be locked or unlocked. It would be easier to enter obviously if it is unlocked, but if it is locked then that means there has been less traffic and therefor it might be less trashed inside. Deacon places his palm against the circular doorknob and gives it a turn. It does not open.

"I got this," Erica says confidently as she pulls out her lock pick.

It only takes a few seconds of her tweaking the knob for it to come free. She opens the door and waits for Deacon to step inside. The air inside is a bit heavy. Just one indicator of many that lets them know they are the first to enter this place in a long time. Erica closes and locks the door behind them, hoping that no one saw them enter.

They make their way through the dusty entryway to the staircase leading up to the second floor. The third floor is blocked by a barricade of busted furniture keeping them from going any further.

"I guess the second floor it is," Deacon announces.

"As long as it has a bed it is good enough for me," Erica replies.

They step into the only door on their left and find a small, efficiency, apartment. It has a small space for a fridge and sink, a door leading into a room with a toilet and a shower on the right, In front of them is a small dinning table with a turned up chair next to it. At the far end of the room is a queen sized bed with a pile of clothes scattered around the floor.

"So what do you think?" Deacon asks.

"I think with a bit of cleaning this place wouldn't seem half bad."

"Alright. Let's get to it then."

Over the next few minutes they quickly gather up all the undesirables and toss them out the broken window, leaving a large pile of trash outside in the alleyway. Deacon even manages to find a broom and dustpan and gives the floor a quick sweep while Erica pushes the dresser from the wall to block the doorway. Deacon watches in awe at how strong she is. She dusts her hands off proud of herself.

"There. No one should be able to barge in unannounced now," she says out of breath.

"Good job." Deacon tosses the last batch of dirt from the dustpan out the window. "So what do you want to do about this?" He points at the broken glass.

Erica thinks to herself for a moment. "Uhh... this table might work."

She flips the dinning table over so that its legs are standing straight up in the air then kicks at all four of them until they're clean off. Deacon helps her to bring he tabletop over to the window, then she rummages through their bags to find a hammer and some nails. Deacon holds the tabletop up to the window and discovers that it is not quite big enough to block the entire hole.

"Shit. There is still gonna be a spot uncovered."

"It's fine. We don't want to seal ourselves completely off anyway."

Erica sets the nails in place then starts hammering them through the table and into the wall. After only a few more the plank of wood sets in place all on it's own. Now having made the room extremely dark, they pull out all the candles they have collected up and place them lit around the room. It being such a small space what little candles they have end up working out nicely.

"We have certainly set a mood," Deacon blurts out.

"Yeah. I kind of like it."

Erica gives him a quick smile then sets herself down on the bed with a huff.

"Is something the matter?" He asks.

"No. Just tired I guess. My mind has been racing all day."

"I'll get you something. Hold on a sec."

"That's okay. I'm fine."

"I insist."

He opens up his travel sized cooler and pulls out two Nuka-Cola Cherrys. He then grabs a few headache pills and hands them over to her.

"Thanks," she says.

"No problem."

He pops off the cola's bottle cap and holds it out to her. After plopping the pills into her mouth, she takes the drink from his fingers, and chugs it down. He takes a few swigs himself before setting his drink down on the bedside table. He sets himself down next to her and takes her by the hand, entwining their fingers. He looks into her with eyes that tell her he has something important to say. Her heart dances with anticipation.

"I really appreciate you putting up with my bullshit. Truth is... it's been a long time since I've had a... friend. I'm a liar. Everyone knows it. I make no secret of it. Because the truth is: I'm a fraud. To my core. When I was young, a hell of a long time ago, I was... well, scum. I was a bigot. A very _violent_ bigot."

"Really? But you seem to care about people so much. Are you sure you didn't just make a mistake?"

"A mistake or two, yeah. But what I did..." He lets out a long, shame filled, sigh. "I ran with a gang in University Point. We called ourselves the UP Deathclaws. For kicks we'd terrorize anyone that we thought was a synth. We kept egging each other on. Started with some property damage graduated to some beat downs. Then, inevitably, a lynching. The Claw's leader was convinced we'd finally found and killed a synth. Looking back, I'm not so sure."

"The first kill is the hardest to get over. Unfortunately I've had more than one."

"That one was enough for me. It was his eyes... Those eyes haunt me. Bulging. So I turned my back on my "brothers." Broke all contact. Time passed, I became a farmer, if you can believe that," he chuckles to himself.

"Sounds to me like you were trying to better yourself. That is one hell of a step to take after going through something like that. What did you do then?"

"Then one day I found someone. She saw something in me I didn't know was there. Barbara, well, she was... she just was. Being with her made me feel like the whole world had a chance. That one day we could climb out of this wreckage. She could do that to people. She had a smile like on those old magazine covers." He looks to Erica's eyes as if describing hers as well as Barbara's. As if they are one in the same. "Her eyes..." He pauses still staring into her.

"What did you see in her eyes?" She asks intrigued.

"A future."

"Really? What kind of future?"

"One with a family. We were trying for kids, ekeing out a living. It never took and for the longest time we asked ourselves why. Why is it that two people who just want to love and be loved can't even find their way to creating a family. Then one day... It turns out my Barbara... She was a synth. She didn't know that. I certainly didn't. I don't know how the Deathclaws found out. But... there was blood." Tears sneak their way down his cheeks. He looks down at his lap doing a poor job at hiding them.

"No! They didn't?" He nods his head confirming what she is implying. "What did you do?"

"I don't remember much clearly after that. I know I killed most of the Claws." He gives his face a quick wipe then clears his throat. "I must've made a big impression. The Railroad contacted me, figuring I'd be sympathetic. Seeing that I lost my wife. And, well, what I did afterwards."

Erica notices the grip on her hand has become very tight. She tries to sooth him by rubbing her fingertips over the back of his hand gently.

"That's quite a story Deacon. I wish you would have told me all this sooner."

He lifts his head but keeps his focus on the wall on the other side of the room. "I don't even know why I lie any more. But I can't tell the truth. Everyone - Tom, Dez, you, even that asshole Carrington - they deserve to be in the Railroad. I don't." He shakes his head. "I'm everything wrong with this whole fucking Commonwealth!" He finally turns back to her. She can see his eyes are filled with fear. He is pouring his heart out to her and knows that with each word he mutters he could scare her way. "You're the only friend I got. I don't deserve you being okay with this. Hell, I'm not even asking for it. But I figured you should know." Erica isn't sure what more to say. "Listen, you must be wondering, "Hey, is Deacon messing with my head? Again?" But even if you don't believe anything else. Know that you're my friend. Maybe... my only one. When shit goes down, I'm with you to the end."

"I appreciate that. I'm here for you too. Whenever you need me."

"Thank you."

They sit for a moment just looking at one another. Neither of them sure what more to say. Erica sets down her bottle, then hitches herself closer to him, and places her hand over his check. The warmth of her palm causes his eyes to roll to the back of his head. Every last bit of her silky skin against his sends a wave of tingles rushing throughout his body. She leans in and gives him a soft peck on the mouth. Her lips are sweet and he can taste the cherry flavor of her soda lingering on her lips. She places her fingers under the straps of her suspenders and pulls them free from her shoulders. Deacon can't help but notice her breasts reform themselves now no longer being bunched together by the straps. Still they are just as lustful and his thoughts return him to that day at Ticonderoga.

Without hesitation, she then lifts her belly-shirt up off her chest, exposing her naked upper-body. Deacon immediately becomes hard and takes in a deep breath to keep himself from becoming over excited.

"You ran off so quickly last time, I never got the chance to ask you what you think of them?"

He swallows hard knowing he could never describe how perfect she is to him. "Erica, you are so beautiful that I honestly don't even know if I could compare you to anything else in the entire universe. A sunset, the night sky, a rainbow... none of them even come close."

"What about your wife?"

"I admit, I felt the same way about her. But your beauty is also different from hers. Yours has much more to do with strength where hers was more of a house wife kind of thing. I don't know. Actually I don't really want to make comparisons between you and her. I just want you to know I care about you so very much."

"I know and I thank you for seeing me as nothing less than a lover."

No longer able to hold herself back, she shoves her mouth hard into his. He responds by wrapping his arms tightly around her and kissing her back just as hard. Their hearts feel as if they could burst as they send blood rushing to every inch of their bodies. Their fingers and toes begin to tingle and the only way to satiate the feeling is by rubbing them either against the bed or each other.

Erica helps Deacon to lift his shirt up over his head then presses their naked chests against each other. Their hard nipples caress and for a moment they feel as if they have locked and will never be able to release themselves from each other's grasp ever again. Erica runs her hands up and down his arms, admiring his toned muscles.

"You're so bulky," she moans.

"And your so soft," he moans back.

"I want you, Deacon," she whispers into his ear.

He places his forehead against hers to look at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she moans, "I'm positive."

She leans in for him to kiss her but he holds back for a bit teasing her. He then gives her another vigorous kiss while removing the buckle from his pants. His zipper slides free and he pushes them along with his underwear to the floor. Erica copies his movements and can't be more happy seeing that the two of them now sit bare naked side by side. She places her hand upon his knee and slowly slides it up his thigh to the mound between his legs. His ball-sack is incredibly soft, like a silk coin purse. In contrast to it is his rock hard cock jutting out from his pelvis with a slight upward curve. She has not looked upon it yet, but just by feeling it in her grasp she can tell that he is not of average size. His girth is thicker and his length is impressive. Even if she had both hands gripping it, the head would still be sticking out from between her thumb and pointer finger.

She shutters with a heavy breath, "Holy fuck. You're huge."

"Of course beautiful. You were expecting anything less?"

"I'm not sure what I expected, but it is a welcome surprise."

"I'm glad."

As he gives her another kiss he leans her back onto the bed. He slips his knees between hers, and causes her legs to open for him as he positions his pelvis up against hers. She feels his cock caress her taint then he lifts himself in order to place his shaft against her slit. Her head swims wanting so badly for him to plunge into her.

Deacon is fascinated by how well groomed she is. Not a strand of hair can be seen anywhere bellow her brow. He often admired how women are able to keep themselves silky smooth in such a gritty world but she was taking things to the next level. As he massages his shaft against her labia he is able to see every last bit of her. Her fair skin blending perfectly towards her light, pink, center. He positions his corona against her entrance and prods her slowly. She lets out a soft moan then takes in a deep breath that raises her chest and causes her breasts to bounce. Going against every ounce of his being, he stops himself having come to a realization. Erica notices his pause and looks to him confused.

"Why have you stopped?"

"It just hit me. Should we be using protection?" Deacon asks.

"I'm not worried about it if you're not."

"Really? You would be willing to take our relationship that far?"

She sits up to face him. "Just think of it this way. I was so happy when I discovered I was pregnant." She places her hand over her belly. "The idea of having a piece of a loved one growing inside me. It was incredible. It was only short lived because immediately following that knowledge I learned I had lost it. If I were somehow able to bare a child again, I think it might help me to realize that loosing both of them wasn't for nothing. That something good can come from all those lives that have been destroyed. If I hadn't fought to get away, we would all be dead, and you and I wouldn't even be having this conversation. But I lived. That has to mean something."

"You're right. I don't think I can chock this up to coincidence anymore. So much has happened to both of us in such defining ways that I can't help but feel like this is all meant to be. This is our chance to finally stop running away from our pasts and walk side by side to our future."

Erica smiles. "I like that. What a beautiful way to put it."

"Good. Then I didn't just make a total idiot out of myself," he chuckles.

She laughs. "Well I wouldn't say that," she teases.

"Oh really?" He replies sarcastically.

He sticks his face against her neck and tickles her with raspberries over and over until her whole body is squirming.

"Stop! Stop!" She begs, still laughing.

"Do you take it back?" He asks then immediately goes back to tickling her.

"Yes! I take it back! Please, stop!"

He does as she asks then looks her in the eyes. She runs her fingers through his hair and admires how warm and soft he is.

"So what about you?" She asks.

"What about me, what?" He replies.

"Do you want to have children?"

"I do. As many as you'll let me." He leans in to kiss her but she turns to face away.

"Woo there big boy. Let's just take it one at a time."

"Hey, it won't be my fault if I turn you on so much you ovulate more than one egg at once."

"Oh, is that a promise?"

"You'll just have to find out. Forgive me if I happen to be a bit rusty at first," Deacon explains.

"I can ask you for the same," Erica responds.

As she lays herself back down, Deacon slips himself into her with ease. She bites her bottom lip and lets out an audible moan. She can feel him all the way inside her. The head of his cock kisses at her uterus as his curve puts pressure against her sweet spot.

Deacon groans as he looses all feeling in his legs. She is so warm, wet, tight, and soft. All those nights spent with just his palm and a few tissues had made his memory fuzzy on just how wonderful it feels for a woman's vagina to surround the entirety of his penis. Even his balls can feel her comfort as they press against her taint and the curve where her butt meets her thighs.

Their body-heat quickly fills the room and even manages to outpace the cool winter air seeping in from the small hole of the window. They can hear the sounds of people chattering, celebrating their latest kills and discoveries, then setting down for a night of drinking. It feels so taboo. So many people who have no idea what is taking place only a few yards away from them.

Unable to get enough, Deacon thrusts himself into her again and again, each time with a bit more force than the last. Sweet drips from his brow over Erica as he kisses at her neck and chest.

Erica moans towards the ceiling, "Yes! Give it to me Deacon! Ah, Deacon! Ah! Ah!"

His grin grows wide as her pleasure fills him with pride. "That's right, beautiful. Let the whole Commonwealth know who's bringing you to frenzy."

She chuckles, "You're such a je-rk," her voice stutters as he thrusts into her hard mid sentence.

"I know."

His thrusts transform into short pulses as he pulls himself out about half way to tease her climax.

"Holy fuck! You feel so good!" She moans as she pulls at his butt to try to force him to go all he way back in.

He continues to tease, "What's my name again?"

"Deacon," she moans softly.

"I can't hear you."

"Deacon," she moans a bit louder.

He thrusts into her again but very slowly. "That's it. I love hearing you say it. Say it again."

"Deacon!" She hollers at the top of her lungs.

He shoves his mouth hard into hers and thrusts himself inside just as hard. Only a few more pups is all it takes for her to reach her limit. Her vaginal walls quiver and tighten. She feels the veins in his cock pulsing rapidly. The head of his cock presses against the entrance of her uterus, letting her know he is about to fill her. He thrusts hard one last time and his warm semen erupts into her. Wanting every last drop to make its mark, Erica wraps her legs around him and grips his pelvis tightly against her own. They both moan long and loud. So much pent up lust has just been released all at once. Their bodies quickly become fatigued. More so than all the times they have had to run from raiders and mutants.

Finding only a tiny bit of strength left, Deacon thrusts a few more times to ensure they both experience every last bit of pleasure they can. No longer able to hold himself up, he falls over Erica, but still makes sure not to crush her, as he tries to catch his breath. Erica loosens her grip and allows her arms to fall to the bed but still keeps her hands resting against his butt. She is not ready to ride herself of his toned body. She lets out a long, happy, sigh.

Still out of breath, Deacon says, "I take it by the noise your making... that I did a good job?"

"You did wonderful." She gives him a kiss on the cheek.

He gathers himself and lifts his head from her shoulder to look at her. "Sweet. Now I got something to brag about back at HQ," he teases.

She nudges him in the ribs causing him to fall the to the bed. "Is that so?" She teases back.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry! I take it back!" He laughs as she continues to poke at the tender area under his arm.

She ceases her attack and curls herself up onto his shoulder. He gives her a kiss on the forehead then runs his fingers through her hair.

"So," he states.

"So," she repeats not sure what he wants her to say.

"Have you changed your mind about leaving?"

"I don't know. I mean, I already said my goodbyes. It's not like anyone is expecting me to go back to HQ. Who knows. Maybe this is my chance to take the next step."

"The next step to where?"

"A life of my own. Start a family. Even if it turns out I can't have children of my own I am sure there are those out there in need of someone to take care of them. I just think there is so much more I could be doing for the people of this world then just helping synths escape the clutches of The Insitute. I don't want to sound speciesist or anything but I do think we should be tending to humans over all others considering they are the future of society."

"Not that I disagree with you but I feel synths play a big role in that future as well. We need as many hands as we can get to help build and cultivate."

"Do you see that world being anywhere in the near future?"

"I didn't before Nate showed up. He has leaped us further forward than anyone would have thought possible. At this rate he is going to have the whole of The Commonwealth taken over by settlements, run by The Minutemen, and managed by The Railroad." He turns himself to face her, his eyes become glossy. He takes her by the hands and squeezes them. "You can't leave, Erica. Not now. Not after everything we have been though."

She shakes her head. "I don't think that I can stay. You could come with me. We could even get out of The Commonwealth. See more of the world while we're still young."

Deacon shakes his head. "I can't leave my people. I've been in too deep for too long."

"So what then. We just go our separate ways?"

Deacon grips to her tightly. "No! I could never let that happen. I don't ever want to spend even a single day not by your side from now on."

"So what then?"

"I don't know. For now let's just get some sleep and maybe something will come to us in the morning."

"Or perhaps in our dreams?" Erica adds.

"Perhaps." He gives her a kiss on her fingers. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispers before swiftly drifting off to sleep.

It doesn't take him long to join her.


End file.
